EtherealNyx/The Kiddos
This is just sort of a holding place for concepts and characters in the process of being worked on sooo My OCs Kids with Actual Pages * Elwood Silverstone: not that he exists of course, but if he did, he'd be the next elf from The Elf Maiden. * Arktophonos Pellen: next Bearskin from... well, you know * Iseul Soo: an Imoogi from Korean legend * Quinn Löwe-Weiss: next prince from The King's Son Who Feared Nothing Kids who need a Revamp * Marietta Diablo: next devil from The Girl Without Hands... for some reason * Petra Mason: next Johannes from Faithful Johannes * Giselle Ó Madaidhín: next witch from The Tinderbox Main Kids who need a Page * Azra Olwen: next unicorn from The Valiant Tailor * Dude Sturm: next wife from Bearskin * Juniper Ackerman: next General Jinjur from the Oz books * Elysian Charming: next king from The Girl Without Hands * Nerezza Kurosawa: next shadow from The Shadow Major Kids * Lilith Schicksal: next devil from Bearskin...? * Serenity Charming: next prince from The Princess and the Pea * Oma Boulos: next mayor from She was Good for Nothing * Ariel Rucker: next protagonist from The Robber Bridegroom * Paris Delacroix: next wife from Bluebeard * Theresa Glockner: next daughter from The Philosopher's Stone 'Almost There!!!' Kids * Callisto Pellen: next bear from Bearskin * Bora Kim: next pig from The Pig King * Valdis Schicksal: next devil from Bearskin-''' hey, that can't be right... * Connor Tully: next prince from '''Prince Lindworm *Lavender Blue: next university student from Little Ida's Flowers * Florence Godfrey: next princess from The Swineherd * Andromeda Rao di Pasqua: next king from Sun, Moon, and Talia * Siri Luktvasslimo: next troll princess from East of the Sun, West of the Moon Named Concepts * Belinda Tully: next lindworm from Prince Lindworm * Ortensia D'Amore: next Bensiabel from Prunella * Matvey Pavlov: next huntsman from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa *Noah Lemaire: next Donkeyskin from- well, you know * Svetlana Morozova: next Marya Morvena from The Death of Koschei the Deathless * Alimjan Qasim: next Iron Staff from The Phantom Vessel * Heba Seraphinus: one of the angels from The Pink * Lorenzo Espinosa-Castro: next Flamenca from... well, Flamenca * Keone Peregrine: next captain from The Three Snake Leaves Unnamed Concepts *a dwarf from The Queen Bee *Morgiana from Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves *Alvaro from The Story of the Yara *successor of the mother from Sweet Porridge People I’d Like to Work With and Probably Won’t People That'll Probs Make a Comeback if I Try They're in this section bc they have a solid design and/or concept notes but just don't peak my interest atm *Eden Sørpebøl: next poor brother from Why the Sea is Salt *Oswald Wellington: next princess from King Thrushbeard *Henrietta Mason: next Iron Heinrich from The Frog Prince *Caligula Nicolosi: next king from The Evil King *Rae Minett: next wise man from The Talisman *Tristan Moreno: next Care from The Galoshes of Fortune *Mychelle Wróżka: next toadstool from Do biedronki przyszedi zuk *Eduard Muna: next Dotterine from The Egg-born Princess People That Probs Won't but are Loved Anyway They're in this section bc I'm fond of them and maaaaybeee have some loose concepts tied to them, but. still. not gonna do that unless I reallyyy feel the urge to *Saoirse Marbhán: next narrator from the Kathleen and Terrence stories *Hazan Üzüntu: an apple from The Laughing Apple and the Weeping Apple *Kameko Funanori: someone from The Story of Urashima Taro *Aravind ???: next prince from The Boy with a Moon on his Forehead and a Star on his Chin *Helena Ericus: a hedgehog from Wonderland *Blue Sääs: next mosquito from The Mosquito and the Horse *Angelo Venditore: next merchant from The Merchant Funky Stats I like stats so let's do this! (also this doesn't count the unnamed concept kids because I genuinely don't know how they'll end up yet) GENDER RATIOS *Females: 14 *Males: 12 *Nonbinary Peeps: 9'' '''ALIGNMENT RATIOS' *Royals: 15 *Rebels: 8'' *Neutrals: ''6 *Roybels: 4'' *N/A: ''2 To Do List anyway this is a short list bc I'm not planning too far ahead just yet but 1. Azra's page (planning) 2. Dude's page (!!!! not ready for this one but he's done) 3. Serenity's page (mentioned briefly in a fic it's destiny but not remotely ready for this one yet either) 4. the revamp package deal (Marietta, Giselle, and Petra) <--- triple update?!? 5. Oma's page (:))))) 6. Ariel's page (yoo) the rest of these are subject to change but... 7. Elysian's page (I have decided and I want them) 8. Nerezza's page (this feels right... but we'll see) 9. June's page (yup!!!) 10. either the mystery squad package deal (Paris, Theresa, and Florence) or the Bearskin package deal (Lily/Valdis, Callisto, and Connor) Brainstorming this is sort of loose and not as in depth as it could be lmao but if you wanna know more just ask! I'm p shy about talking about OCs again Dude *he literally made me cry today I love him so much??? *he's overzealous about destiny for a reason hem hem (hint: it's the fact that he's never secured a destiny before ~shenanigans~ ensued) *actually a prince but really doesn't come off as such *youngest of triplets *poofy hair... like me when I'm about to wash it but more... pretty *loves domestic chores!!! *HEADSTRONG!! OPTIMISTIC!!! THE BOY WE DESERVE!!!! Elysian *a self-proclaimed absurdist *selectively mute *cries as a means of venting; does this for any strong emotion *based on limbo concept wise *too complacent when it comes to bad situations *their branch of the Charming family usually fill in royalty roles for unpleasant stories *writes truly awful poetry *not very good at allowing themself to be happy *not very good at comforting people either, but they care!!! Oma *loud *frankly? rather obnoxious **nags her friends into doing stuff with her a lot **EXTREMELY two-faced *very good at hacking for no good reason *likes to indulge in her vices without much regard for those around her *loyal to her friends and no one else *guess who's a hypocrite??? Ariel *very, very snappy + rude **cynic central, baby! *has ambitions to be a detective, despite his complete lack of skill *also has an uncanny sense of intuition and fashion *makes himself out to be very unapproachable *the skeptic of Oma's friend group *someone please get this boy some better coping mechanisms and a therapist Florence *astoundingly superficial *''loves'' gossip *the butt of most of the friend group's group jokes *a talented violinist *overdramatic to a T *has a black thumb *really needs more work he's just super funny to me Paris *cryptid/alien enthusiast *scarily obedient but it's not his fault *has a disproportionate amount of strength for such a small body *smiles almost all the time *very dark search history for no clear reason *no backbone Theresa *a lot of rumors abound about her, but she's quite harmless *obsessed with being pious *speaks in a very antiquated way *may or may not be in love with Oma it's really hard to tell *acts very oddly around Paris **she thinks he has a 86.5 percent chance of being possessed *stressed!!! *has a plague doctor aesthetic that's been run through the lenses of her religion *deserves better writing **highkey a pantheist ***it is absolutely not what you think it sounds like Keone *firmly believed in going 'poof'; just didn't care *themed around resurrection and the ocean *the last captain was their mom's cousin *deathly afraid of the ocean due to a drowning incident in childhood *a regular customer of Elwood's *also a very reluctant informant for Oma, but refuses to rat Elwood out completely *neurotic extravert Serenity *extremely popular *loves being made fun of *bubbly!!! *a very fickle friend *loves magical girl shows *romanticizes the hell out of love, but doesn't understand it too well *lives with her dad and stepmother *wants nothing more than to travel and have an adventure Connor *bitter *has an older twin (Belinda) and a younger adopted sister (Daffodil); both have poor relationships with him for entirely different reasons **loathes Belinda because of her treatment of him but is merely envious of how well Daffodil is treated by the family *seen as troublesome and uncooperative, even when he's trying not to be *feels more like a prop than a person *basically based on my deep fears concerning the future *rose themed Svetlana *Rebel out of the ‘anything you can do, I can do better’ mentality *has a weird mix between a hunter and queen aesthetic *pretty prejudiced against nonhumans *love is cool they just suck at treating their partners properly *genuinely does forgive and forget **has a lot of personal pride, but doesn’t lash out if it’s attacked *very plain about who he is *I accidentally ripped off Anastasia for her backstory lmaoooo **anyway she used to be nobility but now she’s not bc the throne got overthrown when she was a little kid *cares a LOT about how people can benefit her Mychelle bro i need to reread her story b y e *used to be really cagey about being able to cook for some reason *another regular customer of Elwood's but for more recreational purposes **asked him out once it was weird *doesn't really view herself as desirable but would like to try dating *was originally intended to be very close with more malicious fae not sure if that's still true *owns a lot of umbrellas *fond of ants!! has an ant farm *mixed white/Asian (Polish/undecided) Eduard *very into the world of genetics **does Punnet squares for fun *"self-sufficiency is... kinda hot" **legit he thinks it’s an attractive trait **also he tries to emulate it to be attractive too *thinks Humphrey is infringing on his brand as a smart egg person *has no idea what it’s like to be rich because his maid took him away when he was 2 **by took I mean kidnapped but his dad is nice I swear *has some pet mice *basically wants to do everything himself, even if he sucks at it **technically has a fairy godmother on call but never takes advantage Angelo *the only good Angelo on the planet /s *plays baseball *loosely based on a kid I know but if he was like. okay. to be around *"... you get the mechanics of gravity?" "what, like it's hard?" *also has a skateboard this isn't relevant to his story but it's entirely relevant to my dislike of the dude he's based on *HIGH INTERPERSONAL INTELLIGENCE *well-adjusted *does okay in school with the help of a tutor, but is only super good at math **even then he sucks at managing money it’s more mental math and calculus and stuff Belinda *popular among other cursed/monster royalty types *very unpleasant towards her siblings **I would. like to make sure she's not just a dumb bully caricature. bc that would not spark joy *demigirl *her form's just a glamour my guy she's a snake Heba *80s themed angel that I'm unreasonably attached to *gender is a construct that they do not understand **meant to be androgynous tbh I just can't draw to save my life ignore me *four eyes *their amount of arms vary it's weird *my brain's attempt to understand psychological perspectives through a meddling angel *can't fucking cook *worst guardian angel this side of San Fran Alimjan I'm only allowed to talk about him bc I'm sleep deprived duh *Tristan 2.0 but still distinct enough that I could remake Tristan if I wanted **a changeling in case that wasn't clear but the human kind *eats so much fairy food that his magic is incredibly potent *Andy's missing twin bro but he's not even aware she's here and vice versa is also true *blind now (had a run-in with some bad fairy ointment and even badder fairies) *his foster family (for lack of a better word) is p chill *what is your hair routine my angel *a successor due to his talent in magic but gets very worried about the fact that he literally has to resurrect people Eden *newfound Svetlana foil??? maybe so *bumbling paranormal enthusiast *sailor chic *GULLIBLE BDFOFDDFOO *had cancer at one point *cuts her own hair and looks very scruffy as a result *cooks all of her meals herself *Nerezza's childhood friend *not important to anyone else but me but it's okay bc I love her Tristan *I lowkey forgot that he's absolutely essential to Kim's lore rip!!! *changeling and is absolutely unaware of it **thinks he's a real fairy it's a mess *thinks he's expected to be somber all the time!!! hates it *a capricious person at heart *a victim of feeling he has to grow up too fast **so basically I project my own fears onto people it's fine *wears glasses to look smarter than he is Rae *older than the other 4th years bc they took a year off to find themself *nostalgic over an old sweetheart **said end of romance led to Rae wanting to figure themselves out and then latching onto the preservation of love as a life goal *still worried that they romanticize the relationship out of fondness when it wasn't the best by the end **that's the pessimism they love whoever it is a lot but it worries them too *a dramatic crusader... for LOVE *gay **I did it! it's the Andersen formula!!! *agender *their dye job is ridiculous **pink tips for dyed blonde hair + the black roots are showing??? okay king *meditates more than me and I'm sad about it Noah *graduated last year *works in Hocus Pocus *very dependent on his foster mother, not that you'd know from interacting with him *avoiding destiny MEGA hard **I'd like to say that he and his love interest are awkward exs but also it's a matter of avoiding his bio dad *his room is organized chaos *always has things that people need **very reliable *going to university for finance **has never met Lavender, but they go to the same school *aro ace Lavender *2nd year university student *rollerskates everywhere *based on conspiracy theories and university student memes/my experiences at the Duke TIP program and at my highschool *half-blind due to being a reckless kid **ran with sticks *genderfluid *a theology student but everyone thinks they're a philosophy major *their last name is actually Mata lmaooo *"I think tradition! is kinda wack!" Category:Subpages